wiifandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostly Galaxy
The Ghostly Galaxy is a galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy. Many elements in this galaxy are haunted, as for the entire galaxy is haunted. Mario can find Boo Mushrooms that turn him into a Boo. This galaxy is the first appearance of the nonplayable Luigi (there are two Luigis in Super Mario Galaxy, one being playable). To unlock this galaxy get 20 Power Stars. Planets/Areas Starting Planet To get to this planet, Mario must board a Starshroom, which will always take him to this planet. The Starting Planet has three Swoopers and three Pumpkinhead Goombas. There is a spike that contains a Rainbow Star when Spun, which can be used to defeat the Incoming Chomps in the first mission. In the third mission, there are three Scuttle Bugs. Each mission has a different Launch Star to get to the planets. In the center of the planet, is a big gap with a Black Hole. Mansion Planet This planet is a mansion that resembles Luigi's Mansion (place). It is only visited in the first and third missions, although the third mission only has part of the mansion. During the first mission, Mario/Luigi will come face-to-face to his first Boo in the game, if he does not skip the galaxy and go to another Boo containing galaxy such as the Deep Dark Galaxy. The Boo can be defeated with a ray of light that gets turned on by a switch near a door. Also, some boxes are near the edges of the room. Some of them contain Toads that give information to Mario, while others give him Coins and Star Bits. There are also some Bowser statues near the Crates. There is a painting of a Boo on top of the stairs, and when Mario goes near it, a Boo pops out of it (similar to episodes in Super Mario Sunshine). When the Boo is defeated, a key appears. After Mario enters the door, he is face-to-face with a challenge of finding five Star Chips, which create a Launch Star when all are collected. The Launch Star goes to the upper floor of the mansion. While finding and collecting the Star Chips, some Pumpkinhead Goombas make life difficult for Mario. Once Mario is on the upper floor, he can go left and find some Coins to add to his Coin collection. BUT! When Mario is collecting those Coins, he will astonishingly see the nonplayable Luigi trapped in a prison. To save Luigi, Mario must go to the right and collect the Key to unlock the door. Going through the door, he will find two Boos appearing in front of him. Mario must Spin them into a ray of light. Further on is an unreadable sign that is in Boo language. If you go forward, you will find a Question Coin that makes the first Boo Mushroom in the game appear in front of your eyes. Mario can now read the sign, which appears to be a Jill Board that teaches him how to be a Boo. Mario can then go through the bars while invisible, and will enter a room. He will then encounter another Boo who will find Boo Mario incredibly attractive, and tries to pursue him. If the Boo touches Mario, Mario loses his Boo Mario form, which reveals the real person! Mario must then Spin the Boo into a light, defeating it. Mario must then continue on to get another Boo Mushroom near the corner. He must then use it to get through the walls to rescue Luigi. In the third mission, only the first part of the mansion (with the Bowser statues) is seen. Instead of a Boo painting, there is a Bomb Boo. It can be used to destroy the statues to get Coins, or to destroy the statue in the fireplace to proceed onwards. There are also the same boxes from the first mission, which contain Coins, Star Bits, or Toads. When Mario enters the fireplace he is automatically inside a Launch Star and sent away to his next mission. Bone Pen Planets These planets are prior and after the real Bone Pen. They are your typical planets: round and able to walk "upside down". There are some trees with faces. The first one has Star Bits on its branches. Also, some shells are girded along the ground, which Mario may Spin near to get some Star Bits. The Spooky Speedster is found here. The second Bone Pen is much like the first except that it has a ring connected to it. The ring makes the other side of the planet hard to get to, so Mario must backflip over the ring to get there. Cracked Wall Planets When Mario gets to the second Launch Star is Mission 3, he arrives here. This planet contains some Scuttle Bugs, Pumpkinhead Goombas, and a few Sling Pods. At the top, there is a Sling Star that takes Mario to the second Cracked Wall Planet. Here, Mario must collect five blue Star Chips to create a path of Pull Stars that lead to a Launch Star. This will take Mario to a bouncy planet then to the Bouldergeist Planet. Bouldergeist Planet This is where Mario encounters the boss, Bouldergeist. It is shaped like a circle with platforms leading up to it. There is a Luma Shop here, where Mario can buy a 1up Mushroom or a Life Mushroom (each for thirty Star Bits; can only buy one item), for the battle against Bouldergeist. When Mario fights Bouldergeist, Bomb Boos appear. Besides this and a few Coins, this planet is empty. When Bouldergeist is defeated, a Power Star will appear for Mario to collect. Bone Pen Although it is not a planet, it is worth mentioning. This is where Mario races the Spooky Speedster and collects 100 Purple Coins in under one minute. The Bone Pen is made up of Pull Stars and bones so that the player does not get out of bounds. After a while, a cow skull lifts one of its six horns to stop the love of Peach. There is also some meat that bounces Mario in a different direction. Hollowed-Out Planets These planets are just hollowed-out rims of a planet; one of them has a pink bouncy ball in its center and Mines around it. Most of them don't have gravity because there is no core, but the one that the bouncy ball does. Matter Splatter Area This is an area similar to the Matter Splatter Galaxy. It is just a crumbling mansion, however. Here, Mario must follow a spotlight of matter to navigate through the mansion and get the Power Star. Star Bit Shooter Planets These are six, small planets that shoot 3-5 Star Bits each. Mario only passes them, and can only reach one of them by doing the Pull Star Exploit Glitch (repeatedly Spin and grab on a Pull Star to reach them). They seem to be made of metal by close examination and are covered in a purple covering. If you look closely, you can see red stars on them. Spooky Speedster Planet This is the main planet where the Spooky Speedster is found on. It has multiple trees and all of the members of the Toad Brigade here. There are several Star Bits in the trees, and you are able to start the race with the Spooky Speedster from here. Finish Line Planet This is the planet at the end of the race with the Spooky Speedster. There is a wall halfway through the planet, which does not let Mario get across, although if you perform a backflip, Wall-Jump and Spin backwards, you can make it over. The planet is where the Spooky Speedster will end up after he finishes the race, somehow the Spooky Speedster is able to transport himself and Mario back to the Spooky Speedster Planet if Mario wins the race. Another way back is to take the Warp Pipe at the top of the planet. Pull Star Planets These are two planets in the middle of the Race Area, which are hollow and made out of glass. The only feature they have is that they have Pull Stars in the middle of them that will let Mario go across. Race Area This is the area where Mario races the Spooky Speedster using Pull Stars. It is ringed by bones and there are multiple obstacles made of bones all around it, along with a cluster of Mines at the end. Missions Luigi and the Haunted Mansion At first, Mario starts off on the Starshroom, but has to use the Launch Star to reach a pathway into the mansion. Pumpkinhead Goombas litter the pathway, so Mario must be careful. Boos are inside the mansion, but a switch activates a swinging beam of light, which Mario has to lure them into it to defeat them. He can then get the items they were guarding. One of the Boos has a key to get deeper into the mansion. Soon, Star Chips must be collected to build a Launch Star, which will then be located in one of the windows where a Black Hole was before. Using the Launch Star, Mario is launched into another part of the mansion. Here, Luigi is calling for help beyond an impassible window. Mario must find another way in, where he discovers a new power-up, the Boo Mushroom. As Boo Mario, Mario must vanish to pass through the bars, but he must be careful, as for floating into a beam of light makes Mario lose the power-up. Mario must return to normal before he can speak to Luigi to get the Power Star. Enemies *Boos *Pumpkinhead Goombas *Goombas Planets Visited *Starting Planet *Mansion Planet Gallery for Luigi and the Haunted Mansion Ghostly Galaxy LATHM 6.jpg|Mario lands inside the "prison" where Luigi is found. Is he facing that Boo? Why is it covering itself?! Ghostly Galaxy LATHM 5.jpg|Mario nears some Boos in the Mansion Planet, who are covering themselves to hide their wicked appearance. Such wicked enemies! Ghostly Galaxy LATHM 4.jpg|Mario uses some Pull Stars to help him reach the Key beneath him. How are they supposed to reach that?! You'll find out some way... Ghostly Galaxy LATHM 3.jpg|Mario in the large area of the mansion where he must walk along walls to collect Star Chips while avoiding "windows" with Black Holes in them. Ghostly Galaxy LATHM 2.jpg|Mario brought a Boo into the light, causing it to vanish and drop a Key. Hey! Gray Bowser Statues! Sadly, they aren't enemies in SMG, however in its sequel, they are. Ghostly Galaxy LATHM 1.jpg|Mario runs into a safe part of floor with a Coin on it to avoid the Incoming Chomp rolling towards him. What a dangerous walkway to the mansion! A Very Spooky Sprint To win this mission's Power Star, Mario must defeat the Spooky Speedster in a race using Pull Stars. At the start, there is a big, empty stretch of air that must be traversed using Pull Stars which will then blast Mario to the Spooky Speedster's Planet. Mario must then race the Spooky Speedster along a race course made of bones using Pull Stars. If a Pull Star runs out, Mario will be pulled backwards through the race. There are multiple moving and non-moving bones all around the racecourse, and multiple bones surrounded by a substance, which will bounce Mario off making a sound similar to a gong. There is a short-cut right after the first set of gong-bones in the form of a Spin Star, which will fire Mario in front of an area with two glass planets that have pull stars inside them (Pull Star Planets). The next area is full of Mines that must be traveled through; a good strategy here would be to say no to the Spooky Speedster's request at the start, and come to these mines to blow them up with shot Star Bits from the Star Cursor. This makes a straight path through. If Mario gets to the Finish Line Planet after the Spooky Speedster he automatically loses a life, but if he gets there before, he earns a Power Star. Enemies *Pumpkinhead Goombas *Goombas Planets Visited *Starting Planet *Spooky Speedster Planet *Race Area *Pull Star Planets *Finish Line Planet Gallery for A Very Spooky Sprint Ghostly Galaxy AVSS 4.jpg|Mario moves toward a Pull Star. Come on second place! Mario can do better than that! Ghostly Galaxy AVSS 3.jpg|Mario, who is in a Bubble, moves toward a Pull Star. Do those bones have meat on them? Yes. Ghostly Galaxy AVSS 2.jpg|Mario gets pulled by a Pull Star. Is that the cow skull in the background? Cow skull?! What kind of animal's skull is that?! Yeah, but it's most likely a horned cow's skull. Ghostly Galaxy AVSS 1.jpg|Mario stands on a Starshroom at the beginning of the mission "A Very Spooky Sprint". Beware of Bouldergeist A member of the Toad Brigade states that "Luigi was kidnapped by the monster that lives here". Mario has to find his way to the Bouldergeist Planet, where he meets Bouldergeist. Mario must dodge the rocks it uses and its hands in the second round, while grabbing Bomb Boos and throwing them at him. Mario must defeat Bouldergeist by throwing Bomb Boos (Spin on them to start Spinning them around and wait for them to flash, then throw them at Bouldergeist). Mario must do this three times twice (a total of six times because of a Daredevil Comet). Doing so, causes Bouldergeist to explode, releasing a Power Star. Enemies *Pumpkinhead Goombas *Goombas *Swoopers *Bomb Boos *Bouldergeist (boss) Planets Visited *Starting Planet *Bouldergeist Planet Gallery for Beware of Bouldergeist Ghostly Galaxy BOB 5.jpg|Mario prepares to throw a Bomb Boo at Bouldergeist revealing his true form. Ghostly Galaxy BOB 4.jpg|Mario lands on Bouldergeist's Planet. Lumalee hosting the Luma Shop can be seen here. Ghostly Galaxy BOB 3.jpg|Mario is about to be blasted from the Launch Star on Cracked Wall Planet 2 (most likely). Ghostly Galaxy BOB 2.jpg|Mario prepares to throw a Bomb Boo at the Gray Bowser Statue in the fireplace, which will reveal a Sling Star or Launch Star (it is one of them) when destroyed. Ghostly Galaxy BOB 1.jpg|Mario is about to spin a Spike-shaped object on the Starting Planet. Hmmm, wonder what this reveals?... Bouldergeist's Daredevil Run (Daredevil Comet) Very similar to "Beware of Bouldergeist", however Mario starts off on the Bouldergeist Planet with one wedge of health. This mission, until completed, is only available while a Daredevil Comet is in orbit. Enemies *Bomb Boos *Bouldergeist (boss) Planets Visited *Bouldergeist Planet Gallery for Bouldergeist's Daredevil Run Ghostly Galaxy BDR 1.jpg|Mario prepares to throw two Bomb Boos at Bouldergeist in Bouldergeist's Daredevil Run. He better not die! Purple Coins in the Bone Pen (Purple Comet) Mario starts off on a small planet with the Bone Pen in front of it. The Bone Pen features bones as walls, meaty bones as bumpers, spiky balls as obstacles, and Pull Stars for getting around. There are more than 100 Purple Coins, but only 100 must be collected for the Power Star to appear in the center of the Bone Pen. This mission, until completed, is only available when a Purple Comet is in order. There is a 1 minute time limit, the strictest time limit of all Purple Coins. The time still goes on even AFTER ALL PURPLE COINS HAVE BEEN COLLECTED!!!! You'd better hurry for that Power Star. Enemies *None Planets Visited *Bone Pen Gallery for Purple Coins in the Bone Pen Ghostly Galaxy PCITBP 1.jpg|Mario uses a Pull Star in the mission "Purple Coins in the Bone Pen". 56 SECONDS!!! I CAN'T MAKE IT!!! Matter Splatter Mansion This mission is similar to the Matter Splatter Galaxy. While playing the level "A Very Spooky Sprint" the ring shaped planet containing Pumpkinhead Goombas also has two breakable stalagmites. One contains a Rainbow Star, and the other contains a Launch Star to the Matter Splatter Area. There is a light around the stalagmite with the Launch Star. Platforms and rooms only exist when a sort of "spotlight" comes over them. Mario must go through getting keys, and unlocking doors, eventually getting to the Power Stars. Enemies *Pumpkinhead Goombas *Goombas *Swoopers *Scuttle Bugs *Magikoopas Planets Visited *Starting Planet *Matter Splatter Area Gallery for Matter Splatter Mansion Ghostly Galaxy MSM 3.jpg|Mario nears a Question Coin in the Matter Splatter Area. Ghostly Galaxy MSM 2.jpg|Mario on a platform in the Matter Splatter Area. A Question Block can be seen above the floor, as well as a Key closer in the foreground. Ghostly Galaxy MSM 1.jpg|Mario grabs the edge of the side of the Starting Planet. This Spike-like object here is shining, due to the fact that it contains a Launch Star that will fire Mario to the Matter Splatter Area. Trivia *In the level "Beware of Bouldergeist" a Toad states that it is Bouldergeist who captured Luigi. *The level "Luigi in the Haunted Mansion" is an obvious reference to the game, Luigi's Mansion; in fact, the galaxy as a whole may be based on the premise of the game, although the roles of Mario and Luigi are inverted. *Strangely, when playing as the playable Luigi, the nonplayable Luigi still calls out "Mario!". This could be either something the developers missed, or in fact the nonplayable Luigi could have been expecting Mario to rescue him. *The mansion has three floors, but only the first and third floors are able to be traversed. The second floor for an unknown reason is left out. *Olimar's Ship, the Hocotate Ship, appears close the Bouldergeist's Planet. *The galaxy's music, before Mario enters the mansion, is a remix of the underground levels from Super Mario Bros. Category:Galaxies Category:Galaxies in Super Mario Galaxy